Colin Russell
Colin Russell was the middle-aged, sensible graphic designer yuppie and ex-boyfriend of Barry Clark and Guido Smith. He first arrived in Albert Square in August 1986 to view one of Tony Carpenter's newly renovated flats. After liking what he saw, Colin bought the flat and quickly moved in. Then, in November 1986, Colin met Barry at a disco during a night out and took him back to his flat. The pair then struck up a relationship, which was later tested when the police learnt that Barry was underage when they started dating. Later arguments caused frequent tension between the couple, which resulted in their relationship ending in December 1987. In 1988, Colin began suffering from frequent health issues, ranging from tiredness to visual disturbances. He visited Dr Legg for tests, where Dr Legg later discovered he had multiple sclerosis. Believing he was acting in his patient's best interest, Dr Legg decided to withhold Colin's diagnosis from him, although he later learned the truth and was devastated. Colin then met Guido through work and a new relationship formed. It was short-lived however, when Colin began having doubts about Guido's reasons for staying with him, thinking it was out of pity. He left in February 1989 to live with his older brother, Bill, in Bristol. In September 2016, Colin returned to the Square once more, hoping to convince long-term friend Dot Cotton to attend his wedding with his latest boyfriend, Eddie Tsang. Dot was reluctant to attend due to her religious beliefs, but later accepted the invitation, delighting Colin. Biography 1986-2016: Relationships : The start of a new venture for Colin in the shape and form of Barry Clark.]] Colin's first relationship in Albert Square was with Barry Clark in November 1986. The pair met at a disco one night and Colin took Barry back to his flat afterwards. From there, a relationship developed. However, the couple's relationship was not straightforward; Barry was only 20 when they started dating, while the age of sexual consent for homosexual couples in the UK at the time was 21. This immediately challenged the pair, and when the police later learned that Barry was underage when they started dating, they got involved. Barry panicked upon the police's discovery, knowing that they would inform his parents. Barry's father was homophobic, so when he found out about Barry's sexuality, Barry decided to try and force himself to become heterosexual. This created problems in their already fractured relationship, and by December 1987 they agreed to split up. Following his and Barry's split, Colin began to focus more on his work life. This led to him meeting Guido Smith in October 1988. Guido was already in a relationship at the time Colin met him, but when his relationship began to fail, he turned his attention to Colin. The pair started dating very soon after Guido's split and Guido moved into Colin's flat immediately. Their relationship did not last long though, as when Colin learnt that he had multiple sclerosis in January 1989, he felt that Guido was only staying with him out of pity. By February 1989, Colin decided it was for the best that he moved to Bristol to live with his older brother, Bill. Colin returned to Albert Square in September 2016 to see his long-term friend, Dot Cotton. He had met a new man, Eddie Tsang, and was going to marry him. He wanted Dot to attend the wedding, but Dot was reluctant to due to her religious beliefs. However, after the pair reminisced about their history together on the Square, Dot agreed to attend his wedding alongside Sonia Jackson, thrilling Colin. 1988-1989: Diagnosis of multiple sclerosis In 1988, Colin began suffering from frequent health issues, which ranged from tiredness and visual disturbances all the way to temporary paralysis. Worried he could have AIDS, Colin visited Dr Legg for a consultation. Dr Legg ordered tests to be carried out on Colin, and a few weeks later, he discovered that Colin had multiple sclerosis. Believing he was acting in his patient's best interests, Dr Legg withheld Colin's diagnosis from him, although by January 1989 Colin learnt the truth behind his illness and was devastated. Other information *Colin was the first ever homosexual character to appear on the show, and was one half of the show's first ever homosexual couples to live on the Square. Background information *After Barry and Colin's first gay kiss aired on television, right-wing British press outlets reacted with outrage, branding the show "EastBenders''". The scene even raised questions among parliament regarding the appropriateness of having gay men on family shows, given that AIDS was prominent in the country at the time. *Michael Cashman founded an influential gay campaign group called Stonewall after quitting ''EastEnders. First and last lines "A few, but, uh, nothing I've liked as much." (First line, to Tony Carpenter) --- "Thank you...for being you." (Final line, to Dot Branning) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1986 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:Residents of 3C Albert Square Category:Graphic designers Category:2016 marriages